codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinkirou (Megiddo)
The ''Shinkirou (Japanese for "Mirage") is a knightmare frame utilized exclusively by the Order of the Black Knights' Special Forces Group "Iga" in ''Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' The original design, only with the gold and red portions replaced with dark grey. 'Design' As its name suggests, the Shinkirou ''is the world's first stealth knightmare frame. For its intended purpose, it holds a noticeably slim profile in order to minimize its radar cross section alongside a gefjun cloak for even greater "invisibility". Meanwhile, in terms of performance, the ''Shinkirou ''is on a similar level to that of the ''Guren Isshiki, allowing them to perform lightning fast feets of movement in all areas, which in turn befits its ninja devicers. Armaments include a pair of retractable, arm mounted ninjato blades, twin hadron blasters underneath the arms, two slash harkens concealed in either side of its chest, and the structural phase transition cannon (nicknamed the "Zero Beam" by pilots). Further complimenting this arsenal, the Shinkirou's cockpit pod has been modified with an equipment container underneath, allowing the Shinkirou ''to transport explosives and other types of tactical gear for more specialized missions. Aside from these things however, the most notable feature of the ''Shinkirou ''is its reputation; due to its specialized design and being operated solely by Iga, this knightmare has come to unofficially symbolize the Special Forces Group and its secretive agendas, making their presence on the battlefield discomforting to both their Britannian adversaries as well as their fellow Black Knights. 'Armaments' ;*'"Kusari" Slash Harken''' : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The "Kusari"-type Slash Harken, unlike similar types, is very thin, being only a third the size of the "Hien Souga" harkens commonly employed on Black Knight units. This allows the harkens to be mounted on either side of the structural phase transition cannon within the Shinkirou's chest. ;*'"Ninjato" Blade' : The Shinkirou's main close quarters weapon. Designed to be lethal and concealable, the ninjatos are capable of retracting into the Shinkirou's arms, thereby limiting its sensor profile. They are very light and easy to wield, as well as made out of the same composite materials as the ''Guren Nishiki'''s fork knife, giving them great density and sharpness. As such, it can easily repel more extravagent blades, such as MVS, Spatha Luminous and chain swords, though Shinkirou ''pilots prefer to utilize them more in stealth attacks against unknowing and vulnerable targets as opposed to straight melee battles. ;*'Hadron Blaster''' : The Shinkirou's main gunnery weapon. Mounted underneath the forearms, as well as being fully retractable, the hadron blasters are weapons designed for instant kills from a distance. As opposed to traditional hadron cannons, blasters fire singular, spherical type shots, which are capable of punching though enemy armor instantly, though they lack the power of a cannon stream. As well, the blasters can be fired in quick secession, allowing a Shinkirou ''to literally rain hadron fire down upon multiple targets. On a special note, the ''Shinkirou ''is capable of firing its hadron blasters even when its Gefjun Cloak is activated, though doing so will leave the frame detectable to IR sensors. ;*'"Zero Beam" Phase Transition Cannon''' : The most powerful weapon in the Shinkirou's arsenal. Nicknamed the Zero Beam by pilots in "honor" of the Black Knights' (in)famous leader, the Phase Transition Cannon is mounted in the Shinkirou's chest, concealed (like its other weapons) behind a triangular breastplate. The cannon fires a focused laser-like beam that is capable of piercing any known defense including "Blaze Luminous" and Radiant Wave shielding. Beside that base power, the beam can be supplemented by a special liquid metal prism (also concealed in the Shinkirou's chest), which upon being launched and fired upon, will refract the blast into dozens of devastating pinpoint beams, thus allowing the Shinkirou ''to take out an entire area of land in just one shot. Like the hadron blasters, the ''Shinkirou ''can fire the Zero Beam (and prism) while cloaked, but doing so will make the frame detectable to IR sensors. As well, the Zero Beam is a highly draining weapon; only five shots can be fired before the ''Shinkirou is in need of another energy filler. Thus, Shinkirou ''pilots use it only sparingly. '''System Features' ;*'Quad-Eye Sensor Camera' : Taking a radical departure from the mono-eye system used on the Gekka, as well as the dual-eyed system used on the Guren, Rakshata fitted the Shinkirou ''with a quad-eye sensor camera system, one remarkably more advanced than those on fourth and fifth generation types. This in turn gives the ''Shinkirou ''one of the sharpest camera sensors ever developed, allowing it to visually cover more area with great detail than most other knightmares. Besides this, the quad cameras also serve to augment the ''Shinkirou's demonic profile; a favorite tactic of Shinkirou ''pilots is to decloak the area around the "eyes" (while they are alight in red), making it appear that a ghostly specter is hovering in midair, much to the horror of those who behold it. ;*'Factsphere Sensor Camera''' : Besides the quad-eye cameras, the Shinkirou ''is also equipped with a single factsphere sensor. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Unlike those in Britannian units, the factsphere is not concealed behind an armored plate, but a transparent "orb" on its forehead, thereby allowing the factsphere to be used at any time without vulnerability. ;*'Multispectral Sensor System''' : Naturally, the Shinkirou ''holds an advanced sensor system, one of the most advanced ever developed by the Chawla Design Bureau. This allows the ''Shinkirou ''to function as a reconaissance unit and gather vast amounts of data over a wide area, from enemy troop movements to geographical stability to even surrounding air density and composition. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System''' : As an unofficial standard for knightmares, the Shinkirou ''is equipped with landspinners in its legs. These landspinners, in turn, have been augmented in power and density, thereby allowing ''Shinkirous ''to perform ninja style maneuvering on the ground. As well, unlike other types, the ''Shinkirou's landspinners are heavily insulated and generate very little sound, allowing the Shinkirou ''to move stealthily even when decloaked. ;*'Gefjun Cloak''' : Perhaps the Shinkirou's most defining feature. Essentially a highly modified Gefjun Disturber, the cloak generates a modified Gefjun field that, besides blocking the motion of hadrons, radio waves and microwaves within, also bends light around its host body, thereby making its target invisible to the naked eye as well as sensors. With this device, the Shinkirou ''is capable of literally slipping through most types of early warning systems, allowing it to perform hit-and-run raids and surgical strikes with great precision. For this however, the ''Shinkirou ''had to be highly modified from its base design, from being equipped with a far more powerful than average Yggdrasil system to effectively supply and regulate the device, to having special materials added to its armor in order to increase efficiency of its light bending capabilities. As such, it is the only knightmare design capable of utilizing a cloak, at least for the time being. 'History' Though it has long since gained an infamous image as Iga's signature knightmare, the ''Shinkirou ''actually began life under an entirely different mindset: specifically, it was meant to be Zero's next machine following the ''Gawain's destruction. As such, the initial design was not intended to be stealthy at all, but rather function as a commander type knightmare, equipped with such devices as a prototype energy shield system known as the Absolute Defense Field, a Druid System, and minimal offensive capabilities to better suit the Black Knight's leader's fighting style. However, after it became known Lelouch, having been trained by the Knight of One, Sir Bismarck Waldstein, had a massive growth in knightmare frame piloting skills, Rakshata shelved the design, believing that when the time came the Black Knights would either recover the ''Mordred'' or she would end up constructing a new model of similar makeup. Even so, this would not be the end of the Shinkirou. Through unknown means, Colonel Hanzo Shinozaki would become aware of its existence and, wishing to adopt a knightmare type exclusive to Iga alone, convinced Rakshata to refine the Shinkirou ''into a producible stealth infiltration unit. In the end, Rakshata satisfied his request, tuning the ''Shinkirou ''into a high end knightmare frame perfected for stealth operations, namely in its utilization of the Gefjun Cloak. Since then the ''Shinkirou ''has been effectively deployed and wielded by the Army, though its activities, much like those of the rest of Iga, have been kept secret from all except the Black Knights High Command. Notably, Major Setsuna Shinozaki's 13th Special Forces Squadron "Hokage", the only Iga unit to be permanently assigned to a "regular" Black Knight Army, operates twelve ''Shinkirou ''as part of the 1st Knightmare Battalion "Tsunami" aboard the flagship ''Nagato. Despite that, non-Shinobi personnel are kept at a distance from these machines, while a specialized maintenance crew has also been deployed by the Corps to maintain them.